memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock
Caption: Commander Spock in 2268 Gender: Male Species: Half Vulcan - Half Human Born: 2230 Mother: Amanda Grayson Father: Ambassador Sarek Actor: Leonard Nimoy Caption: Ambassador Spock in 2368 Mr. Spock is the famous half-human, half-Vulcan of Star Trek: The Original Series (TOS). His father is Sarek, a highly-revered ambassador for the Federation and planet Vulcan. His mother is a human, Amanda, who is mentioned as having been a school teacher in the episode "This Side of Paradise." During his childhood and adolescence, Spock's half-brother Sybok (whose mother was a Vulcan princess) was present in the family but was later cast out from the Vulcan society because of his rejection of the Vulcan principles of logic (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier). Spock was the first Vulcan to ever attend the Starfleet Academy (which he chose to attend against his father's wishes instead of the Vulcan Science Academy), and served as science officer on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), under the command of Captain Christopher Pike (TOS, "The Cage", "The Menagerie, Part I", "The Menagerie, Part II") after graduating. Captain James T. Kirk eventually assumed command of the Enterprise, and Spock became close friends with him, as well as with Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy during and adventurous five-year mission. When that mission was completed, Mr. Spock chose to return to his home planet. For unspecified reasons, Spock decided to undergo the Kolinahr ritual to purge himself of the last vestiges of emotion. He ended this training and resumed his Starfleet career for both personal reasons and to help Admiral Kirk during the V'ger incident (Star Trek: The Motion Picture). Some time after this incident, he was promoted to captain and assumed command of the Enterprise (which had become a Starfleet training vessel). However, he ceded command of the ship to Kirk during a mission that involved keeping the Genesis Device out of the hands of Khan Noonian Singh. When Singh armed the device after having been defeated by Kirk and Enterprise, Spock sacrificed his own life by repairing the Enterprise's plasma conduits in order to save the Enterprise crew in that same incident. Following his funeral service, his body was "buried" by being fired into space inside a torpedo casing.(Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan). Spock's coffin landed on the surface of the planet that had been created as a result of the detonation of the Genesis Device. The radiation emanating from this planet caused his body to rejuvenate. Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise crew, upon discovering that Spock's body was alive, disobeyed Starfleet orders so that they could rescue Spock's body and reunite it with his katra (which is the Vulcan mind/soul) that Spock himself had placed in Dr. McCoy prior to his death (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock). Spock's katra and body were re-integrated, and Spock went on to serve as a Starfleet officer for many more years, most notably being involved in facilitating peace talks between the Klingon Empire and the Federation (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country). In his later years, Spock went into semi-retirement, choosing to act as a Federation ambassador (much as his father Sarek had done). His last known whereabouts were on the Romulan home world, acting to facilitate Romulan/Vulcan re-unification ((TNG, "Unification, Part One", "Unification, Part Two", "Face of the Enemy").. Overall Timeline of Spock's Life 2230 - Spock is born in the city of ShirKar on Vulcan. 2252 - Served under Captain Christopher Pike on the Enterprise as a cadet. 'Spock' was the first Vulcan in Starfleet. 2253 - Commissioned as an Ensign. Continues in service under Christopher Pike. 2265 - Promoted to Lt. Commander. Becomes Executive and Science Officer for James T. Kirk. Soon promoted to Commander. 2270 - Resigns from Starfleet to undergo the Kolinahr ritual. 2271 - Rejoins Starfleet. 2277 - Promoted to the rank of Captain. Begins teaching cadets aboard the Enterprise. 2285 - Sacrifices himself to save the crew during the Genesis incident. 2286 - Rescued by Kirk and the other officers of the Enterprise, and helps repopulate the Earth's humpback whale population. 2287 - Travels to the center of the galaxy. Prior to 2293 - Spock is appointed as special ambassador of the Federation 2293 - Helps negotiate the beginning of peace talks between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Saves the conference on planet Khitomer. 2368 - Goes to Romulus to attempt a reunification of Vulcans and Romulans, which is, however, uncovered as a Romulan ploy to occupy Vulcan.